Je T'Aime Marie
by Nickstar777
Summary: After being in a loving relationship with Marie for 5 years, 24 year old Raphael decides it's time to take their relationship to the next level.


Hey guys, hope you enjoy this, sorry if it seems corny or cliché, I still enjoyed writing it and I hope it was worth it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rhythm Thief

* * *

Raphael looked at himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time that night, he wanted everything to be perfect for tonight, he had a date with Marie, who he had been in a loving relationship with for 5 years.

"What do you think, Fondue?" asked Raphael

"Woeuf" replied Raphael's pet dog & best friend

"Thanks, I can't wait for this, I've been preparing for weeks" said Raphael

"Woeuf?" barked Fondue, as if he was asking a question

"Yes, I'm going to do it tonight Fondue, I'm not going to chicken out this time" said Raphael, as if he understood Fondue

"Woeuf" barked Fondue

"What? My watch?" asked Raphael

Raphael checked his watch and noticed it was 20:40.

"Oh no, I've got to be quick or I'm going to be late" said Raphael

Raphael grabbed his glasses and ran out the front door, only for Fondue to chase him.

"Woeuf" barked Fondue

Raphael turned around to see Fondue with a jacket in his mouth.

"Oh, my jacket, thanks Fondue" said Raphael, grabbing the jacket.

Raphael ran to Marie's place, when he arrived, he checked his watch and saw that it was 20:59.

"Whoo, just made it" said Raphael

Raphael knocked on the door and Marie answered. She was dressed in a strapless, light blue dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. She was also wearing a heart shaped locket around her neck that Raphael gave her to celebrate their 5th anniversary as a couple a few months ago.

"Raphael, you're just in time" said Marie

"Marie, you look lovely" said Raphael

"Thank you Raphael, shall we get going?" asked Marie

"We shall ma chérie" said Raphael, holding out his hand

Marie took Raphael's hand as the two walked off.

Raphael and Marie's date was quite simple yet romantic, they went to the Lourve to look at some of the paintings, Raphael made a couple jokes about stealing some of the paintings, getting a couple laughs from Marie, in truth, Raphael had dropped the 'Phantom R' thing years ago, he was no longer an art thief, he was just Raphael.

The rest of the night consisted of the 2 going for a nice stroll down the Champs-Élysées, and ending with the 2 of them standing atop the Arc de Triomphe.

"Wow Raphael, you really know how to show a girl a romantic night" said Marie

"Anything for you" said Raphael

Marie opened the locket around her neck and looked in to see a small picture of Raphael and Marie together.

"Do you remember the day we met?" asked Marie

"How could I ever forget? It was the greatest night of my life" said Raphael

Marie put her arms around Raphael's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, while they kissed, Raphael gently caressed Marie's hair. Eventually, the need for air was too much and they broke the kiss, only for Raphael to pull her in for another hug.

"Je T'Aime, Marie" said Raphael

"Je T'Aime Aussi, Raphael" said Marie

Raphael smiled and broke the hug.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Marie

"Because there's something I want to do, but I can't do it if we're hugging" said Raphael

"Oh?" asked Marie

"Marie, meeting you was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, I want to have you by my side for the rest of my life, and I want to be there for the rest of yours..." said Raphael

"Raphael, what do you mean?" asked Marie

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." said Raphael

Raphael pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee before opening the box to show a diamond ring.

"Oh mon Dieu" said Marie

"Marie, will you marry me?" asked Raphael

Marie couldn't speak, she was trying to comprehend what was happening, eventually, with a smile, she was able to respond.

"Yes, yes Raphael, a thousand times, yes, I will marry you" said Marie

Raphael smiled, stood up and slid the ring on Marie's finger before pulling her into another hug.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me Raphael" said Marie

"You have no idea how happy this makes ME either" said Raphael

Without releasing the hug, Marie looked at the engagement ring.

"It's beautiful" said Marie

"Not as beautiful as the lady who has it on her finger" said Raphael

"You didn't steal this did you?" asked Marie, meaning it as a joke

"No, I made it" said Raphael

Marie tightened the hug, the fact that Raphael took the time to actually make the ring made it so much more special.

"...Out of stuff that I stole" said Raphael

Marie instantly released the hug.

"Wait, what?" asked Marie

"Just kidding" said Raphael

Raphael and Marie laughed a bit before sharing another kiss.

Later, Raphael took Marie home and returned to his apartment where Fondue was waiting.

"Woeuf?" barked Fondue

"She said yes" said Raphael

"Woeuf" barked Fondue

"Thanks buddy, I can't believe this is actually happening" said Raphael, before letting out a yawn

"Woeuf?" barked Fondue

"Yeah, it's quite late, better get some shuteye" said Raphael

"Woeuf" barked Fondue

"Goodnight Fondue" said Raphael, before heading to bed.

"Woeuf" barked Fondue

Raphael went to sleep, dreaming about a small ceremony outside under a tree, with him standing at the alter while the music played and Marie walked towards him wearing that beautiful white dress.

* * *

 **And that does it, I hope you guys enjoyed it, this was actually a Fanfic that I had posted to AO3 and I was just gonna leave it there as an AO3 exclusive, but I decided to bring it to Fanfiction.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
